Dos países, un solo hombre
by Troian FDZ
Summary: Melina Lair es la hija de uno de los hombres más buscados por la justicia Británica. Los británicos enviaron al agente Carl Hauser para traerlo con vida, pero algo le impidió que terminara su faena: El amor. Es así como el agente Hauser se une a la resistencia y pasa a ser perseguido a vida o muerte tras traicionar al político Cohaagen.


**1 **__

-Despierta - casi chillé - Llegaran pronto.

Hauser intentó incorporarse, pero cayó al suelo con torpeza. Me agaché para levantarlo por los brazos.

-¿Dónde estoy? - gimió él.

-Veo que te la han jugado. ¡Qué cabrones!

Antes de que Hauser pudiera hablar, una bala atravesó el cristal y lo rompió en pedazos.

Le sujeté de la mano con fuerza y saqué mi pistola.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos alcancen – le avisé sacando otra pistola.

Él la cogió rápidamente, comprobó si estaba cargada y tiró de mi mano para huir por una de las puertas traseras de la agencia federal de los británicos.

Nos adentramos en un pasillo oscuro, ruidoso y húmedo. No nos importó que el mugriento olor húmedo del lugar nos chocara contra la nariz y nos asqueara, nuestro único objetivo era salir de allí con vida.

Se escucharon abrirse y cerrarse varias puertas a lo lejos, pero no nos detuvimos.

Hauser se paró en vilo y me tomó por los brazos.

-Tienes que irte – dijo con ansiedad.

-No, no te dejaré aquí solo.

-Hazlo por mi, por favor – me rogó sin dejar de mirar hacía detrás -. Están llegando.

-No, no. Si he de morir que sea contigo.

-¡Vete, vamos, ya! - casi me empujó. Sentí dentro de mi un intenso dolor, concretamente en el corazón.

-No voy a dejar que te maten.

-No me matarán, estaré bien – me miró fijamente a los ojos, ya húmedos -. Te quiero.

Agaché la mirada, él me agarró la barbilla con suavidad y me la levantó para mirarme a los ojos.

De repente, pude ver a lo lejos a unas luces rojas acercarse a nosotros lentamente. Cogí la mano de Hauser y empecé a correr en dirección contraria.

Él dejó que me quedara, supongo que fué porque sabía muy bien que sin él no podría vivir.

Vi la puerta de salida. Estábamos prácticamente fuera del recinto cuando, de repente, un helicóptero aparcó delante de nosotros con torpeza.

Hauser alzó la pistola y miró fijamente al conductor. Era nuestro piloto.

-¡Vamos, subir, no hay tiempo! - gritó el hombre sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Hauser abrió la puerta trasera del helicóptero, dejó que entrara yo primero y entró cuando el helicóptero descendió del tejado.

Los agentes británicos salieron uno por uno por la misma puerta que nosotros, luego nos miraron fijamente y alzaron sus armas dispuestos a dispararnos.

Agarré con fuerza la mano de Hauser, que descansaba sobre su pierna.

-¿Nos alcanzan? - preguntó Hauser con ansiedad.

-No, estamos fuera de su alcance – respondió el piloto con indiferencia -. Aun que no lo parezcan y por muy potentes que sean, esas armas solo penetran con profundidad a distancia de 100 metros. Y nosotros estamos a 120.

-Por los pelos – musitó él.

_Por los pelos _, pensé, pero no me refería a la distancia de tiro. Me refería a lo poco que había estado de perderle para siempre.

Solo de imaginar que le hubiera echo caso cuando me decía que le dejara allí solo, de ser así él estaría muerto. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Recordé la primera vez que le vi. Fué en el gimnasio; Levantaba dos pesas de cuatro kilos en cada brazo, y me resultaba extremadamente atractivo. Luego nuestros ojos se cruzaron y yo retiré la vista y me dispuse a ejercitar las piernas. Pero entonces era él el que me miraba. Yo me percataba, por supuesto y me ruborizaba con constancia. Después de hacer ejercicio me acerqué a él para preguntarle porque me miraba, pero me pareció una mala idea decirle eso si yo le había estado mirando primero. Así que charlemos, parecía tímido, y no dejaba de mirarme con sus preciosos ojos castaños oscuro y con su media sonrisa divertida.

Después de eso le empecé a llamar, y él me llamaba a mi. Hasta que me enteré de que pertenecía a la unión federal Británica. Después de esto no fuí capaz de acercarme a él, porque temía que simplemente quisiera conseguir información. Yo pertenecía a la Federación Australiana de la Colonia. Luego Hauser cambió de idea. Le hice cambiar de idea. No podía soportarlo cuando hablaba con la boca llena de orgullo de la federación Británica, de la agencia secreta concretamente. Así que dejamos de vernos durante un mes, y luego volvió a llamarme, arrepentido. Decía que había descubierto algo, que yo tenía razón sobre los Británicos. Hauser había descubierto que los Británicos planteaban atentar contra la Colonia por puro placer, y por ganar terreno. Luego él les delató uniéndose a la federación de mi padre. Cuando Coohagen se enteró de ello, mandó buscarle. Y lo encontró en un descuido suyo. Por suerte, mi padre había mandado refuerzos al recibir mi mensaje de ayuda y el helicóptero nos había salvado la vida.

Llegamos a la Colonia antes de lo previsto. Tardamos dos horas, pero apenas me dormí.

Bajé del helicóptero tropezando con una de las escaleras. Me agarré a la espalda de Hauser y él gimió, notablemente cansado.

Cuando entramos por la puerta del despacho, vi el rostro oscurecido y preocupado de mi padre. Se levantó rápidamente y nos miró por turnos.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien – me miró a mi mientras hablaba -. Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Coohagen nos ha tendido una emboscada – respondí yo, dando un paso hacía delante -. Hauser quería investigar por la zona de los ordenadores, coger la información que nos dijiste , y yo decidí rastrear la zona. Pero cuando he vuelto me he encontrado a Hauser tumbado en el suelo, sangrando y me he asustado.

-¿Qué te hicieron, señor Hauser? - preguntó mi padre, dirigiendo una mirada interrogativa hacía él.

-Me descuidé, me golpearon la cabeza y me desmayé – respondió secamente -. Eso ha sido todo, no es tan excesivamente grave.

-Ya, ¿Y cuando me has pedido que te deje solo con quince hombres? - repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

-Déjalo aquí. Necesito descansar – respondió Hauser, alzando las manos con cansancio.

-Primero habrá que curarle esa herida, Hauser – mi padre mantenía el tono de voz pacífico de siempre.

-Le diré a...

-No es necesario – le interrumpí -, ya lo hago yo.

Al salir por la puerta, él empezó a caminar con rapidez. Intenté alcanzarle varias veces, pero caminaba casi a zancadas.

Disponíamos de habitaciones en la agencia de la Colonia, lo cual resultaba muy cómodo cuando era tarde y no tenías ganas de conducir.

Hauser y yo compartíamos habitación. Entró él primero, yo después y observé que la ventana estaba abierta. Me quedé mirándola pensativa, preguntándome quién la había dejado abierta. Quizás había sido Hauser.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta con lentitud. Le miré frunciendo el cejo, ¿Estaba enfadado? Lo suponía.

-¿Estás enfadado? - pregunté instantes después de pensar eso mismo.

-¿Eh? No, que va – se volvió hacía mi mientras intentaba levantarse la camiseta de manga corta ajustada.

Me acerqué a él para ayudarle a quitársela. Permanecí en silencio mientras sus ojos se deslizaban ociosos por mi rostro.

-¿Y tu?

-No deberías haberme pedido que te dejara solo, así sin más, como si no me importara perderte – respondí y me deshice de la camiseta.

-Sabes que te quiero – respondió contra mi sien.

Sentir su cálido aliento me provocó un excitante escalofrío. Él estaba allí de pie, delante de mi, confesándome que me quería, acariciándome la mejilla derecha. Y yo le reprochaba como si fuera su madre.

El problema era que nunca tenía suficiente con lo que me decía, necesitaba que me demostrase que realmente le importaba.

Pero teníamos problemas mucho más graves como para preocuparnos de uno tan diminuto como aquél.


End file.
